fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Martin: The Roman God of Mars
The planet Mars is known to be one of the last terrestrial planets where our earthlings have contemplated to inhabit. The persuasion to migrate to Mars has became greater after experiencing severe global warming issues in Earth. At this point, Earth is making its final rotations around the brightest star, the sun. The pollution of Earth has become so severe that Mother Nature is trying to end its misery by sending meteorites from Mars. The meteorites are ejected from Mars which then orbit the solar system at a faster time period. They intentionally enter Earth, crashing straight to the ground and leaving large amounts of solar debris. This debris has mixed in well with the oxygen that humans breath in and which is provoking side effects almost classified as mutations. Scientists have been studying this material carefully and have discovered that it is primarily affecting unborn fetuses. A recent case from Europe has proven this study to be absolutely correct. A couple who were expecting their first inheritor, made a visit to their ultra sound technician’s office. This was due to the pregnant woman’s abnormal belly growth at such an early stage of her pregnancy. In the ultra sound, the technician was able to detect signs of Martian life. A very odd case because this fetus was the product of two human beings who had never travelled outside of Earth. However, the pregnant woman had witnessed a meteorite fall from the sky weeks after conceiving her child. The technician afraid of delivering the news, referred her to her care giver. The care giver provided exams that proved the intake of solar debris. Terrified, the care giver suggested to the pregnant woman that she should terminate the life of her fetus because it would become a potential hazard to the Earth life. The soon to be mother was in disbelief and ran out the door without hearing one more word. For weeks, this woman was prosecuted by scientists and government officials who wanted to terminate her life for the benefit of scientific research. The woman went into hiding along with her husband, she delivered her baby sooner than expected, at half the time of a regular pregnancy period. Coincidentally, she chose to name her son after the Roman God of Mars, Martin. The name was chosen due to the analogy of him being a warrior who was fighting to live. Sure enough, Martin was growing at an expedited speed and demonstrating deviant signs of intelligence. Martin found great interest in the Greek mythology and in some form was linked to it. He would constantly refer to himself as Ares who was the ancient Greeks’ god of war. One of the twelve Olympian gods and the son of Zeus and Hera. Due to these philosophical believes and his deviant intelligence, scientists and government officials were able to discover him. Martin’s life was now endangered once again. Though, that was not an option for his mother who had already defied all means to keep her offspring alive. Thanks to his mother’s characteristics of jealous and vengeful nature against these mortals who crossed her, Martin was able to reincarnate in his true self. Martin the Roman God of Mars fled to inhabit his planet Mars. He has now devoted his life to his mother whom he guards with his representation of violent and untamed aspects of war. By: Virginia Huerta